


Taking Care of the One he Loves Most

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony loves to see Peter go stupid for his cock and then give him what he needs.





	Taking Care of the One he Loves Most

Tony was infatuated with Peter. Infatuated was probably an understatement, but it’s the closest word to obsession without being creepy. It was understandable. Peter was pretty, gorgeous, and pretty gorgeous. But most of all, he was smart. That was probably Tony’s biggest weakness. 

 

He loved working with Peter, watching how his mind worked, competing with him. But although that was what made Tony’s heart sing, there was something else that made Tony’s dick celebrate.

 

Making Peter stupid. 

 

Seeing him totally fall into subspace made Tony weak in the knees. Seeing his boy go from being a genius to not being able to think of anything but Tony’s cock made him harder than anything else ever had. Being able to fuck Peter stupid was Tony’s reason to live. 

 

He usually started by stroking Peter all over his body to relax him. Because of the spider bite, Peter was highly sensitive and usually needed to be calmed down before they did anything to prevent panic. Tony would drag his calloused fingers up and down Peter’s legs, over his abdomen, up and around his nipples, and back down to his feet. Tony usually blind folded him for this, forcing Peter’s mind to focus on his touch. 

 

Then he would repeat with his mouth, kissing, biting, and licking every square inch of the beautiful man laid out before him. Sometimes his would scrape his beard all over Peter, paying special attention to his nipples. Peter’s nipples were so sensitive and perfect, and Tony loved to play with them. 

 

After Peter calmed down enough, Tony would flip him over so that his ass was face up. He would repeat the process, solely paying attention to Peter’s perfectly pert ass. 

 

After Tony was satisfied, he would begin to run his hands downward towards Peter’s hole. He would pull his cheeks apart and run his fingers over and around, making Peter’s breathing hitch. Occasionally, he would brush his thumb over Peter’s perineum, making him moan out. 

 

And then Tony would really get started. Majority of the time, he would start by eating Peter out. He would hold Peter’s asscheeks open with his hands and start by nipping and sucking on the rim of his hole, lapping at it like his life depended on it. As he felt Peter’s hole relaxing, he would slowly push his tongue inside Peter. Peter would usually start making noises when Tony started to eat him out, as if to encourage him to keep going. 

 

As Peter got looser, Tony would step back for a second to warm up some lube, always keeping one hand on Peter so he wouldn’t startle him. Tony would usually start with just the tip of his index finger, massaging the inside of Peter’s hole. This usually prompted a moan from the other. Tony would often times rest his other hand on Peter’s ass and run his thumb over Peter’s baby soft skin. Other times, Tony would hold Peter’s hand and rub his thumb along the lines of Peter’s hands, squeezing occasionally. 

 

After that, Tony would roll Peter back over and take off the blind fold. Peter usually took a minute to adjust with the blind fold off before Tony would continue. They would spend multiple minutes kissing and reassuring each other that they were alright and able to continue. Sometimes Peter was unable to, and that was ok. 

 

Tony would then place a trail of kisses down Peter’s body, and then all around his groin, completely avoiding Peter’s cock and balls. He did this until Peter was whimpering in desperation. Then Tony would kiss up the length of Peter’s hard cock and begin to lick at the tip before taking him fully in his mouth. While Tony orally pleasured Peter, he would start to open Peter up with his fingers. 

 

At first, Tony would try his best to avoid Peter’s prostate, as Peter usually squirmed when he touched it, making it harder for him to properly prepare him. After he got three finger into Peter, he would stop fingering him, and make Peter cum from Tony sucking him off. 

 

After Peter came, Tony would kiss him until he got hard again. At that point, Tony would put his fingers back, and begin to massage his prostate, making Peter cry out. Tony would add more lube every now and then to make sure that Peter was truly ready to take him. 

 

When he feels confident that he won’t hurt Peter, he leans back and outs on a condom before slicking himself up. He then asks Peter if he’s ready. When Peter says yes, he would line up and push his hips forward. Both Peter and him would let out a long moan as he bottomed out. Tony would only start moving once Peter gave the ok. In the meantime, Tony would press kisses to Peter’s face and neck, leaving a hickey or two behind on his jaw. 

 

Once the ok was given, Tony would pull back and roll his hips forward, starting at a slow pace before becoming rougher. Peter’s legs would lock around Tony’s waist, and his fingers would dig into his shoulders and back. Sometimes Peter would accidentally lock on with his spider grip, but Tony was more than ok with that. 

 

When Tony was just about slamming into him, Peter’s vocabulary became limited to “Please”, “Tony”, “more”, and a variety of fucked out noises. Eventually, Peter got so desperate that he would try to fuck his hips into Tony’s. At that point, Tony would unhook Peter’s legs and flip them over, making Peter ride him. 

 

Peter would be so desperate at that moment that he would start crying and rock his hips as fast as he could, pretty much using Tony just to get off while chanting a variation of the phrase, “Please Tony, more!”

 

Before he was about to cum, Peter would shake with pleasure and rip off the condom on Tony’s dick. The first couple of times this happened, Tony tried to stop him, but then realized that Peter just wanted to be filled with Tony’s cum. Tony happily let it happen after that. Seeing his cum drop out of his boyfriend’s hole was so hot. 

 

When Peter came, his whole body would seize up, making Tony growl and cum inside of Peter. After Peter came down, he would collapse on Tony’s chest, trembling still from the intensity of his orgasm. Tony would let Peter lay there while he was still inside of him until he stopped trembling. Then he would gently pull Peter off of his softened cock and place him down on the bed before going to get water and some fruit. Peter always nonverbally protested Tony leaving, but would eventually let him go. 

 

When he got back, he would give Peter the fruit and water and would then begin to clean him up. Very rarely, Tony would eat his cum out of Peter. Most of the time, he would just take a warm, soft washcloth and wipe the sweat and cum from both of them. Then he would cuddle Peter, who was still crying, into his arms and let him sob into his shoulder, whispering to him how good he did and how good he made him feel and how much he loved him. 

 

Once Peter stopped crying, he would tell Jarvis to run the bath, and he would cuddle Peter in the bath until he fell asleep. After, he would dry them both off and carry a sleeping Peter back to the bed and tuck them both in. Tony last words of the night were always a whispered “I love you”, accompanied by a kiss on the top of the head. Then Tony drifted off next to the person he loved most.


End file.
